Rin ama
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: Porque aunque no supiera quién llenaba su corazón, él deseaba que ese sentimiento siempre inundara sus sueños y fantasías.


Dedicado a las más bellas mujeres, reunidas todas en el maravilloso mundo de Elixir Plateado.

Rin ama.

La fogata bailaba suavemente, con las tenues brisas que la acariciaban, cada vez más pequeña, luchaba con voracidad para no desaparecer.

Abrió los ojos para lanzar una rama a las fauces ardientes, abrió los ojos con una excusa, como si alguna vez la hubiera necesitado.

Miró a su lado, con la certeza de que ella se equivocaba.

«Estaré bien— dijo horas antes con una sonrisa —estar juntos es más que suficiente para mi»

Y la vio acomodarse con alegría, en las duras raíces del árbol más grande, alrededor de la fogata.

—Necia— murmuró entre dientes, repitiéndose que una raíz de árbol, no era un lugar cómodo para dormir, sin embargo; ella lograba darle una extraña lógica a sus acciones. Dormía placida, su respiración constante, le demostraba una vez al demonio, lo adaptable que era.

Sesshōmaru resopló con molestia. Odiaba eso. Ella debía pedir más, él deseaba dar más.

¿Cuál era el fin de estar sentado sobre la hierba? Estar ahí para cuando ella sintiera frío. ¿Qué pasaba si ella no sentía frío?

Como si conociera su deseo, la flama disminuyó su porte, Sesshōmaru la miró unos segundos antes de alimentarla, ¿dejarla morir seria la opción?

«No»

Alimentó la llama.

Él no era segunda opción.

Sin embargo, el profundo sueño de la mujer comenzaba a incomodarlo, una frágil y joven humana, roncando como la niña que solía ser… ¿acaso olvidaba los peligros del bosque y la noche?

Tonta pregunta, como podría olvidarlos…

Ella confiaba plenamente en su señor.

Con resignación lanzó otra rama avivando llama, él no la dejaría pasar frío.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, no buscaba descanso, pero si disfrutaba el silencio.

A los eternos segundos, Rin se removió entre las ramas. Ah-Un levantó inmediatamente la cabeza, demostrando que su amo, no era el único demonio pendiente del bienestar de la joven, pero cuando Rin volvió a la quietud, el dragón también volvió a su descanso, acurrucando a un dormidísimo Jacken con su cola.

Sesshōmaru volvió a resoplar, si seguía así, sería una larga noche.

Cerró los ojos con molestia, tenía la paz exterior, pero la interior estaba algo renuente.

Y la constancia se interrumpió, la respiración de Rin cambio, y él decidió abrir los ojos nuevamente para conocerla razón.

Ella sonreía.

Ella, profundamente dormida, inclinada sobre su lado izquierdo, sonreía dormida.

La curiosidad lo sedujo.

Si Rin sonreía en sus sueños, algo la hacía feliz. La sonrisa parecía sincera decorando sus labios.

Solo sabía de un motivo para que una mujer tuviera una sonrisa tan bella, y eso lo molestó.

Rin soñaba con un amor.

No estaba seguro de la edad de la joven, pero ya no era una niña, era una mujer, que vivía en una aldea rodeada de más humanos, y como todos, deseaba encontrar a ese alguien especial.

¿O ya lo había encontrado?

Su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su razón, y de manera instintiva llegó a su lado.

Era una mujer, buscaba su lugar en el mundo, buscaba ser feliz. Y quizás, solo quizás, su felicidad no iba de la mano con la "felicidad de un demonio"

Suspiró

La miró

Y volvió a suspirar…

Una mueca burlona se escabulló entre sus delgados labios, traicionado por sus propias palabras. Traicionado por su más sincero sentir.

«Nada es más importante que la vida de Rin…» Resonó en su memoria, irritando algo en su interior.

Con esa certeza, ¿qué más podía desearle a la niña que había cambiado varias de sus percepciones?, que le había enseñado, que la fragilidad puede ir de la mano de la valentía y la fortaleza, si aquella venia de un corazón sincero y sin rencor.

La niña era valiente, eso lo supo desde que la conoció, el resto lo aprendió en su compañía…

Existían otras enseñanzas; irrelevantes para la vida de un demonio, que sin querer ella habría compartido, pero aquella sonrisa; desvanecía cualquier intento de concentración.

Sentado a su lado, resignado a respetar su voluntad, acarició suavemente su mejilla. Porque aunque no supiera quién llenaba su corazón, él deseaba que ese sentimiento siempre inundara sus sueños y fantasías.

Suspiró…

Volvió a suspirar…

A quien engañaba, mataría al humano de sus sueños, en cuanto se enterara de quien es.

La humana le pertenecía, podía vivir sin ella; pero simplemente no quería, ¿quién era el humano que osaba robarle algo tan valioso, a un poderoso y posesivo demonio?

Retiró su mano del níveo rostro, consciente de la opción de lastimarlo.

Aquel sentimiento de posesión, era tan errático como lo que los humanos llamaban amor.

Y quizás ese mismo sentimiento, y la inseguridad que provocaba en el demonio, era lo que más se acercaba al amor que predicaban los humanos…

Ella merecía hacer su vida feliz, como los de su especie, con los de su especie, y partir algún día con la sensación de haber sido amada.

Un quejido de Jacken llamó su atención, el pequeño demonio sufría… (1)

La fogata se apagó, la noche quedó iluminada apenas con las estrellas, y una brisa fría llegó al encuentro de los durmientes.

Pero Rin seguía sonriendo…

Volvió a acariciar su mejilla, ahora era el turno de ella, compartiría su calor, como siempre lo hacía.

La fría mano de Sesshōmaru la despertó

Ella lo miró, sin verlo con claridad sabía que era él, sonrió con más ganas, después de todo, sus sueños eran casi tan buenos como su realidad…

—Sabía que era usted… —mencionó antes de volver al mundo de los sueños.

Y Sesshōmaru sonrió, envolviendo sin permiso, el grácil cuerpo adormilado, acercándose más a ella.

La fogata ya no era necesaria. Solo Jacken sentía frio.

Su estola mantendría el cuerpo humano tibio y cómodo, mientras sus sentidos de demonio mantendrían los dulces sueños de la joven a salvo. Sin retirar la mano del rostro de Rin, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

No importaba que nombre tuviera el sentimiento, si lo compartían era más que suficiente…

* * *

(1) En Kanteksu-hen capitulo 9, Jacken llora por Rin, y justifica su llanto diciendo que lo hace en lugar de su amo "el señor Sesshōmaru por su naturaleza nunca llora, así que debo hacerlo en su lugar"

No doy descripción detallada de Rin, porque su físico no era relevante para la idea.

Siempre pongo sensible a Sesshōmaru, si jejeje me gusta pensar que como demonio el "amor" es algo nuevo para él y muchas veces le causa confusión.

Ojala les haya gustado, besos, Yuki.


End file.
